Nueva Vida, Nuevos Sentimientos
by Hirui no Shadow
Summary: KB La historia ha dado un giro total... (incluso para mi) todo va a cambiar, acaso el espiritu lograa sus objetivos, el sacrificio servira de algo? Capitulo 2: Sacrificio para bien o para mal
1. El inicio del final

Esto es para los amantes de KxB, ya que está dedicado a ese tema que adoro con todo mi corazón...

Quieren saber la verdad, este fic lo hice basado en un sueño mío y pensé que podría ponerlo, el problema era plasmarlo en palabras e introducirlo ya que solo soñé la parte central y como llegar a ella me costó todas mis neuronas...

Si alguna de mis amigas lo lee please avísenme si?

"**Nueva vida, nuevos sentimientos"**

"":diálogos

'':pensamientos

Capítulo 1: "¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa de Kurama, ya era de mañana (las 6:07 para ser exacta), las aves cantaban desde el árbol que daba a su cuarto, se podía sentir aquel aroma a rosas que siempre estaba con él

Ahora como de costumbre tenía que ir a su escuela pero hubo un contratiempo...

'Qué?! Por qué estoy como kitsune?!' se dice a si mismo un alterado y a la vez sorprendido Kurama, quien había pasado su mano por su cabello y sintió sus orejitas de zorro para luego verse en el espejo y encontrarse de esa manera

Y para su mala suerte, entrando...

"Oye hermano me ayudas con... Ah!!!!..." dijo su hermano menor Shuiichi pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería por el desmayo que sufrió al ver a esa extraña criatura

'Más problemas' pensó Kurama y luego se dijo a si mismo: 'Lo mejor será que lo lleve a su habitación pero antes...' y con estas palabras Kurama volvió a su forma humana

"Hn, que ya no puedes controlar tu transformación, creí que ya lo habías dominado, eres más débil de lo que pensaba zorro" se escucha una voz por la ventana, era la voz de Hiei que estaba parado en el árbol

"Normalmente inoportuno, pero esta vez no" le dijo Kurama

"Inoportuno eh? Sino ya me voy" le respondió tajantemente

"Te dije que esta vez no"

"Más te vale"

"Y qué decías de la transformación?"

"Pues, te vi cuando dormías y de pronto te transformaste"

"Por suerte puedo remediarlo"

"Y por qué esta vez no soy INOPORTUNO?"

"Porque necesito que me hagas un favor urgentemente

"Por qué te haría ese favor?"

"Porque si no lo haces una pequeña niña llamada Yukina se va a enterar de la identidad de su hermano"

"Grrrr... solo por eso lo haré, pero a la próxima ni lo pienses zorro chantajista"

"Bueno entonces, necesito que le borres la memoria a mi hermano"

"Por lo que vio?"

"No porque me da la gana de borrarle la memoria a un chico cualquiera que no ha visto nada irregular y no se ha desmayado por eso, no... que creías?!"

"Otra más y no me importará que Yukina se entere de todo"

"Entonces vamos a su cuarto y allí lo haces" le explicó, Kurama y Hiei fueron al cuarto de Shuiichi, lo colocaron en su cama, Hiei abrió su jagan y le borró la memoria al pequeño para luego irse por la ventana

"Hiei! Gracias!"

"Hn... no creas que te ayudaré otra vez" le dice ya yéndose

"Las 7:48! Llegaré tarde!" dice Kurama, se despide de su familia y sale como una bala hacia la escuela que por suerte no quedaba muy lejos de su casa

En el camino...

'Que me habrá pasado? Por qué me habré transformado sin quererlo? Será por...'

"Minamino!" le saluda una chica (que interrumpió sus pensamientos), era de su salón y se llamaba Ayame Kitayama

"Eh?... Hola Kitayama"

"Minamino... ya te dije y te repito que me llames Ayame"

"Está bien... Ayame"

"Y qué te sucede? Te vi muy pensativo y... algo preocupado"

"Eh?... no... no es nada" 'Nada que puedas entender' pensó luego

"Vamos dime... acaso viste un demonio?" dijo y soltó una risita

"Si supieras que soy uno" susurró

"Dijiste algo?"

"Yo... no nada"

Ayame presentía que Kurama ocultaba algo porque desaparecía misteriosamente, no sabía nada de él y lo poco que sabía era donde vivía y quienes eran sus padres pero nada más, aun así ella no tenía ni la menor idea del secreto de Kurama

Llegaron a la escuela a tiempo, la primera clase era biología, que también era la favorita de Kurama y hasta sabía cosas que ni los profesores estaban enterados

También era el mejor de su año (4to), campeón regional de basketball, tenis, etc.... y por último pero no lo menos importante: era el chico más guapo y popular de todo el colegio, tenía su club de fans (que lo consideraban el chico perfecto)

'Que pasaría si me transformo otra vez sin darme cuenta' pensaba Kurama, de hecho había pensado en eso toda la clase, por primera vez le preguntaron algo y como no estaba atento no sabía la respuesta

"Minamino no supo la respuesta, pásala" comentaban toda la clase y el rumor se difundió como abejas a la miel, en una hora todo le colegio ya se había enterado

Pero esto a Kurama no le importaba nada, él solo pensaba en lo de la mañana, ya lo estaba atormentando, ya sabía porque se transformó pero no sabía si iba a volver a suceder y si un chiquito que tu le decías que el cielo era rojo, él te apoyaba se desmayó, que pasaría con un colegio entero lleno de chicas asustadizas

Segunda clase, historia...

"Bueno, hoy vamos a explicar una historia muy típica en nuestro medio, la historia de Kaguya Hime"- dijo la profesora y luego se puso a explicar toda la leyenda, hizo algunas preguntas a Kurama, que esta vez si respondió porque en le fondo el rumor ya le estaba fastidiando

"Minamino...!" se escuchó la voz de la directora que lo llamaba

"Minamino... tu prima..." (vio un papel) "...Hina, te ha venido a buscar, ella y otros chicos"

'Hina?... Ah, debe ser Hinageshi con Yusuke y los otros' pensó Kurama

"Ya voy" respondió Kurama que luego salió del salón y fue al hall principal de la escuela donde los vio

"Prima Hina eh..." saludó Kurama a Hinageshi

"Perdón, no se me ocurrió nada más que eso" le respondió Hinageshi

"No al contrario, buena idea, así podrías hacerte pasar por mi prima cuando me tengas que decir alguna misión pero..."

"Pero?..."

"Por qué viniste tú y no Botan?" preguntó Kurama al no ver a la Reikai Girl con le grupo

"Eso hemos intentado saber todo el camino, pero Hinageshi no nos dice nada" comenta Yusuke

"Ya les dije, yo tampoco lo sé, Koenma me mandó por ustedes y sobretodo por Kurama, yo no sé la razón, solo me dijo que llevara con urgencia a Kurama y a ustedes también"

"Segura que no sabes por qué Koenma me quiere a mi en especial?" preguntó Kurama

"No"

"Que extraño, normalmente llamaría a Urameshi, porque él es el detective y mandaría a Botan" indica Kuwabara

"Vayamos a ver entonces" opina Hinageshi

"Ya han pasado varias cosas extrañas en este día para mí, y ahora esto" les dice Kurama

"Como qué cosas?" pregunta intrigada Hinageshi

"Como que me transformé en Youko de casualidad"

"Eso debe ser por la alineación de los mundos" comenta Hinageshi

"La alineación de los mundos?" preguntan Yusuke y Kuwabara

"Sí, esto ocurre cuando hay un balance completo entre las ondas espirituales de los cuatro mundos, cuando esto pasa, nadie sabe lo que depara el destino" explica Hinageshi

"Tú crees que eso sea?" pregunta Kurama

"Es lo único que se me ocurre"

"Entonces, puede ser que por eso Koenma te mandó a ti y no a Botan" opina Yusuke

"Puede ser, pero yo como dije no sé nada del asunto y si seguimos charlando aquí no vamos a saber nada"

"Entonces vámonos" indica Yusuke

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ya está, el primer capítulo, se me ha secado el cerebro haciendo esto, dejen reviews, por lo que más quieran y sugiéranme algo no sean malos


	2. Sacrificio para bien o para mal

Aquí voy de nuevo, aviso he cambiado la trama del fic gracias a la ayuda de una amiga (muchos arigato si estas leyendo) este capitulo no va a ser muy bueno porque es como una introducción a la parte interesante (sinceramente no soy muy buena en como llegar al tema central y le invento lo que se me venga a la mente)

PD: Me olvidé de ponerlo la vez pasada, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece a mí, ni tampoco sus personajes, solo esta loca historia...

"": diálogos

'': pensamientos

"Nueva Vida, Nuevos Sentimientos"

Capítulo 2: "Sacrificio para bien o para mal"

Hinageshi, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama estaban yendo al mundo espiritual, por le llamado que les hizo Koenma, justo estaban en la puerta del juicio y...

"Miren allí esta la hermosa Yukina!" grita Kuwabara corriendo para ir hacia donde ella

"También está Hiei" agrega Yusuke

"Hermosa Yukina, como has estado?" pregunta Kuwabara

"Eh... Bien..." responde Yukina un poco sonrojada

"También los llamaron?" pregunta Kurama

"Si, ustedes saben para qué es?" pregunta la hada del hielo

"No, eso mismo iba a preguntarles" dice Yusuke

"Entremos para saberlo..." opina la pelirroja

Todos entran a la oficina de Koenma intrigados del porque los llamó, allí estaba él, sentado en su sillón (en su forma humana)

"Bueno Koenma... para qué nos llamaste" pregunta el poseedor del reigun

"Yo los llamé para... decirles algo de... Botan"

"Entonces por eso no la mandaste?"

"Digamos que está indispuesta"

"Tanto... otras veces por mas mal que esté va... como cuando nos enfrentamos a Yakumo"

"Lo se pero... para lo que vinieron es por..."

"Hn" hizo un gesto el chico más alegre del grupo (obvio que es sarcasmo)

Koenma presionó un botón que estaba en su escritorio, se abrió una puerta en la parte izquierda del salón, dejando salir una espesa capa de humo

"Qué es eso?" pregunta Kuwabara

"Velo por ti mismo"

Todos se acercan a la habitación y...

"Pero qué???" pregunta desconcertado Yusuke

"Qué piensas hacer Koenma?" pregunta Kurama

"Bueno no es mi culpa... mi padre..."

"Tu padre qué Koenma?!!!" pregunta alterado Yusuke

"Mi padre dio la orden de que se debería sacrificar a las mujeres más bellas del los tres mundos"

"Por eso la tienes así?!" preguntó enfurecido Kurama

"Fueron las órdenes de mi padre y no solo eso sino que..."

Una especie de rama media amorfa salió de la habitación envolviendo a Yukina por la espalda y llevándola adentro de la habitación

Dentro de la habitación se podía ver un demonio de varios tentáculos como ramas (uno de esos atrapó a Yukina), con el demonio estaban atrapadas Botan y Keiko

"Como trajiste a Keiko aquí?!!!" pregunta Yusuke

"Pues simplemente la saqué del mundo humano y se la llevé al demonio" contesta Koenma con una sonrisa diabólica

"Tú no eres Koenma... muéstrate!!!" grita Kurama

"Ja, ja, ja, me descubriste Kurama pero eso no te servirá de nada... ella serán el sacrificio perfecto para el Ritual Negro..."

"Ritual Negro??" pregunta Yusuke

"Con la sangre de tres mujeres corriendo, una de cada mundo, seré invencible, solo tenía que esperar al día de la alineación de los mundos, tomar a las mujeres y ya, todo arreglado"

"Por mas que lo intentes no te servirá de nada, te detendremos aquí y ahora" agrega Yusuke

"No lo intentes, o sino la sangre de estas mujeres correrá más rápido de lo planeado... recuerda que están a mi merced"

"Déjalas ya!!" grita Hiei y va a donde está el demonio para intentar liberar a su hermana pero al momento de atacar solo es atrapado por el demonio sin lugar a escape

"Déjame salir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Pensándolo bien, su sangre también sería muy valiosa como alimento"

"No te atrevas!" grita Yusuke

"Hazlo!" ordena el espíritu que había posesionado el cuerpo de Koenma

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" grita de dolor Botan al ser estrujada en los tentáculos del demonio se deja caer inconsciente

"Ya les dije, un paso en falso y ellas mueren"

"No te tengo miedo" dice Kuwabara y va al ataque del espíritu

"Muy mal hecho, ahora!"

El demonio obedece las órdenes de su amo, toma a Kuwabara y a Hinageshi

"Ahora solo quedan Yusuke y Kurama, que harán? Morirán aquí o me mataran dando a cambio la vida se estos sujetos"

"Déjalos y pelea como hombre!" opina Yusuke en un tono rudo y agresivo

"Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si tengo el mejor escudo en mis manos, les hago una propuesta..."

"Qué propuesta?"

"Liberaré a todos excepto a una de las mujeres, que me dicen?"

"Libera a todos"

"Elijan..."

"Yusuke... Kurama..." se escucha la voy de Botan que había recuperado el conocimiento

"Botan..."

"Ataquen y salven a los demás..."

"Pero..."

"Por favor háganlo..."

"Ay pero que ternura... miran la chica sacrificándose por sus amigos..."

"Tú cállate" gritó muy molesto Kurama

"Onegai... de una vez!"

"Entonces esa es su decisión... mi demonio encárgate de ella"

El demonio tomó a Botan más fuerte impidiéndole respirar, luego acercó su otro brazo a ella y la mató de un solo y certero golpe, fue rápido así que Botan no sintió dolor alguno pero se veía su sangre corriendo por el cuerpo del demonio y algunos restos de sangre en el brazo con el cual la asesinó

Kurama y Yusuke se habían quedado paralizados por el momento pero con una rabia guardada en el interior...

"Con esto será suficiente"

"Que dijiste?!!" preguntó Yusuke mirándolo fijamente

"Que con la sangre de esta mujer será suficiente para que yo pueda recuperar... mi inmortalidad..."

"Qué?!!!"

"Tu inmortalidad...?"

"Sí, con esto me basta y me sobra..."

"Como te atreviste a usar a Botan en un fin tan ruin como el tuyo..." dijo Kurama

"Usándola" respondió el espíritu descaradamente

"Esto no te lo perdonaré..." dijo Yusuke

Yusuke va a atacar al espíritu con su reigun pero no sirvió de nada este hizo un campo de protección a si mismo haciendo que el reigun se absorba y redirija a el que lo lanzó, causándole graves heridas a Yusuke

"Yusuke..."

"No te preocupes... estoy bien"

"Hagan lo que hagan solo les causará más daño a ustedes"

'Si no podemos usar muestras técnicas, que podemos hacer' pensaba Yusuke

"Nada" dijo el espíritu

"Qué?!" dijo Yusuke sorprendido

"Crees que mis capacidades solo son las de hacer campos, mi habilidades van más allá de lo inimaginable"

'Diablos!' piensa Kurama

"Y ahora... la basura como ustedes junto con esta dichosa paz que hicieron debe morir..."

El espíritu se empieza a iluminar haciendo que su campo se entienda y...

'No me puedo mover' piensa Yusuke

"Ahora!"

El campo se extiende atrapando a todos ahí y... todo desaparece... un nuevo comienzo está por empezar... los tres mundos "renacen", la gente que los habitaba también pero que pasará... como cambiaran todos... como serán sus vidas...

Este capítulo sinceramente a mí no me gustó mucho, pero tenía que introducir lo que se venía y esto fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, pero prometo que lo que sigue será mejor...

Ahora onegai, reviews please, quiero saber sus opiniones...


End file.
